Dux Iaconiarum
by Prime Revolver
Summary: AU. Dux Iaconiarum; Duke of Iacon. From running down halls in innocent play of children, too a war that left lives & their world scared because of jealousy. Random chapters, no particular order, may occasionally have snippets.
1. Simple

**Chapter Title**: 'Simple'

**Rating**: PG

**'verse**: Major AU, like whoa *smackedoverbackofhead*

_**Warnings**_: none

**Summary**: One-shot. The New Council meets and muses over the problems regarding Bumblebee's original home city.

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill by now, I'm sure. Plot's mine, though.

**Notes**: Based off something I once spent a good majority of my time on (not so long ago actually) and thought, why waist? With some (major) editing, and swopping around I came up with this/these dabbles. Originally it had nothing to do with the Transformers fandom. Something on the side for me to do while I'm not working on other stuff. As of now just one-shots/dabbles, not really chapters and titleless 'verse. No OC's. Swear. The only thing's I may put in myself are names of places.

Feedback is welcomed. No flames, constructive crit. only please.

oOoOo

The large room was dimmed only lit by small incandescent lamps and large scentless candles, which provided comfort, so it was easy on the optics and processor. For the past several rotations the authorities and royals talked about the land in the south on the other side of the Canyon. Though it was not particularly what they had gathered for with all these highers whose lives centered around keeping the peace, as they say, for simplicity it would happen eventually that the controversy in the south-east would come up.

Most of the higher powers within the stunning large room were guests from other sub-kingdom's. Though a small hand full were from the Iaconian palace the majority were from these sub-kingdom's/countries underneath Iacon. All were prestige guests regardless and naturally held in high honor.

Bumblebee laid in his father's lap content in just getting his small stubby wings massaged. He was curled up comfortable like a relaxed feline in its master's lap. Although he was far from a pet. It would be good living nonetheless setting in the lap of the Supreme, of The Prime, getting a free massage how ever small. His awkward shaped wings (compared the the large brilliant wing spans of the few Seeker's and flyers present) moved with his father's large hands. It felt good and was relaxing.

"Nothing good is going to come from this."

The one who spoke was Broadside, a mighty mechanoid both in size and strength from the Western Lands near the Rust Sea. His pale yet dark gray disposition shaded him in with the dimmed light around him but his brilliant red accents glowed like amber as the candles stood tall near his left flank. Though he was a fliers he didn't car much for flying preferring to stay near the shore assisting his people in harvesting energon corrupted stones from the shore. Despite what it sounded like, the blocks were good building material for those whom knew their secrets on harvesting and refining them.

His crimson visor glowed slightly fierce with on the current topic.

"If this is not put to an end soon this will end worse than what Shiredinn did!"

Heated murmurs filled the room at the sea goers words. Bumblebee chirped in distress when his father let his hand slip pinching the base of one of his wings nipping wires. His father had large, powerful digits but they were gentle too but Bumblebee had seen his father train before, though he wasn't suppose too. He'd seen how his father used his mighty hands. They could hurt and destroy just as easily as sooth.

Optimus whispered an apology, running the back of his digits backwards over the offended spot. Bumblebee settled back down pain gone at his father's gentle touches.

"I request you to _re-frame_ from speaking of that in his presence, Broadside," the Prime rumbled evenly. He didn't need to raise his voice to get his point across.

The sea goer leaned back. "My apologies," he murmured bowing his head slightly in an a submissive, apologetic gesture.

"I do not believe it will end terribly. That is if it is ended quickly, Broadside," Stated one of the few females in the room, Clipper. From the direct south of Iacon. She'd come in place of her mate, Holi, who had business south of his own city. "We must act quickly before this all becomes worse."

"It is a lot easier said than done, Clipper," The Prime replied. "You know well that there we can't go at this anyway we like, there are procedures to follow."

"Luckily we already have proof that its taking place," stated Prime's body guard and partial adviser, Ironhide, in his old gruff voice.

"How long will it take before intervention?"

Grimlock was from across the western sea near the the Ash Lands that alone was obvious from his pale gray and black frame and bits of yellow. His red visor, like Broadside's, glowed a piercing red of utter seriousness. Despite his menacing feature and utter bulk he was actually a kind creature though you'd never know it. That didn't mean he'd wouldn't draw his large sword if ever tempted or his short temper became aroused.

Bumblebee felt his father's chest vibrate in a hum in his mid-section but didn't stir.

"It's hard to say. Within a few months to a year possibly." Grimlock rumbled not liking the reply but remained silent.

"I don't mean to be a pessimist, Prime, but it could possibly be to late by then."

The Prime turned his gaze over at the mech sitting at his right who'd finally spoken after a long length of silence. Megatron. The highest ranking Cybertronian seating at the same equivalent rank as Bumblebee's father making it, obviously, a very prestige position. Optimus Prime's father and Megatron's father had created a alliance to help calm the tension between Decepticon's and Autobot's. It had been hard at first but it was the relationship between the two current times rulers that helped the most. The two had been heirs at the time. They'd grown up together sharing the same games and scampering grounds as young mechlings despite how much of opposites they were.

Bumblebee liked him.

He was intimidating at first, anyone would admit that, if not frightening but he'd grown on Bumblebee. He could be nice and sometimes silly like his father could privately be. Megatron and Optimus were good friends and trusted the other's words always taking the other into huge regard and consideration.

Slowly his massaging stopped on his wings, Bumblebee didn't really notice. He had drifted off but could still hear his surroundings though didn't pay them much mind. If there was any noise that is.

Prime's thoughts were on his son and how'd he'd came to be his son. The small mini-bot was from the southern lands across the Canyon. Those small kingdom's Optimus didn't control nor pose any power over. Bumblebee's home had been a lucky draw even if useless military position. The only thing important about Shiredinn was that Bumblebee was from there and now they had allies in its citizens and few authorities who were mostly guards and keepers. The noble Cybertronian who'd gotten Bumblebee out of Shiredinn now resided as a temporary steward since the previous Lord was in stockades. His second mate was dead and his first also who happened to be Bumblebee's real mother. From Optimus Prime's understanding the 'Lord's' fist wife had not passed within a full revolution before he'd courted again. He was a disgraceful thing for Cybertronian to do. Even if he was from a foreign kingdom across the Canyon. It didn't matter.

"Perhaps if things were different," Prime began. "If my father was still Lord, the southern lands would be dealt with already."

"Optimus."

The Iaconian ruler held his hand up for silence stopping Megatron words.

"It's time's like this my father's power and boldness would be needed I'd admit from the recesses of my spark and probably a few of yours. But I am not him and I will not break my own laws thus abusing my powers of authorities. I am trying my best to get this taken care of. I do not wish Shiredinn to happen again." The Prime's words fell on deaf audio's were Bumblebee was concerned. He was asleep now. "Procedures must be kept accordingly. That is final."

For a long silent moment the lords highers and authorities remained quiet letting their Supreme words sink in. It was Megatron's who spoke first breaking the silence.

"Your father was a good leader Optimus, though his ways, we'll admit, especially those that knew him longer and you and I, weren't _right_. Cybertron was a monarchy. You made Cybertron a democracy once again."

It was Shockwave, Megatron's adviser, who spoke next. "Any leader who can take his own power away and give it to other's is truly a leader worthy of title as Supreme. As Prime."

There were collective 'Aye's' and nods around the room from the ones present. Slowly a small, grateful, smile lifted up on Optimus Prime's face. His spark warmed at such words both spoken and unsaid. Shockwave was a silent mech. While he didn't speak often, when he did they were spoken with bitter coldness but were almost always _utterly_ true. He was a logical thinker. He was also not known for being a protagonist or upfront optimist. Such words from the older mech were truly special. Optimus soaked it up like a little mechling soaking up praise after doing something good or right.

"Thank you, Shockwave. Your words mean a deal to me even though I still feel I am not worthy of such praise."

"We're our own worst critics, Optimus." Chuckled Megatron attempting to lighten the dark mood in the room. It seemed to work because his friend smiled. "Thank you, too, Megatron."

And from there the good mood crept into the room and swept over them occupants. There doors on the other side of the room slide open letting in another femme. She was a pale red frame without being pink and gun-metal gray. Her aqua blue optics shown like gems in the dimmed room. She was the perfect image of royalty. That she was. She was Optimus Prime's sparkmate. Some of the guests greeted her as she walked pass them and she kindly returned the gestures. Optimus watched his mate walk up to him before stopping beside him giving him a peck on the his cheek in greeting smiling faintly.

"I'm surprised he's asleep with all of you talking with high-grade on your breath." She stated first keeping her voice low as she cupped her small pale gray hand around the mechling's helm that laid curled up in her mates lap.

"I've only had half a glass if it makes you feel better, love." he whispered back smiling a little.

Elita smiled despite herself. Her mate often had that effect on her. He knew she didn't like anyone drinking around youths. Around her or anyone else's epically. Seeing as that Optimus didn't drink very often, Elita didn't have much to worry about. He didn't like it either, yet he was more lenient of it. The Cybertronian Supreme was a good father and Elita thought their children were blessed to have him as one. Especially Bumblebee. The South-Eastern lander's across the Canyon were medium size and often small compared to the tall and built statures of Canyon Cybertronians. There offspring were delicate and vulnerable mechlings that needed constant care and attention both for their physical and mental health.

Bumblebee lacked all of those along with a weak immune system against viruses and other foreign contaminates. If it wasn't for the royal knight guard looking after Bumblebee back in Shiredinn the little mechling might have not been with the Prime and Elita today. Optimus loved him and was glad Hot Rod, their only legitimate child, had a playmate now. Hot Rod was older by a few revolutions but still, Bumblebee was growing fast.

"I'll take him for now, Optimus."

Carefully as not to disturb him to much Elita slide Bumblebee into her arms with the help of her mate. She briefly realized the other's in the room had hushed slightly.

"Is Hot Rod already in bed?"

"He is."

". . .Alright."

Giving her mate one last kiss, Elita left the room, Optimus watching her all the way.

"How is Hot Rod handling Bumblebee's presence?"

Optimus glanced over at Megatron for a moment before picking up his glass but not putting it to his lips though his mask was retracted back. He's expression remained impassive to his thoughts.

"Surprisingly well. He's taken to him better than I originally thought he would. I don't believe he understands the circumstances of Bumblebee being here or what happened to him, but understands he is...delicate." He seemed to have trouble finding the right word to use to describe Bumblebee.

Megatron nodded looking down at his own glass of high-grade he held in a black fist. "That's good."

"While we're on the subject of children---"

"Don't even go there Optimus!" The two just laughed.

Megatron was still childless not mentioning he'd yet to find mate. Personally Optimus believed it was about time the old mech had a femme at his side and some 'lets even if it would be hard to imagine it, Prime thought.

oOoOo


	2. Nephew

**Title**: 'Nephew'  
**Rating**: PG  
**'verse/series**: AU, Dux Iaconiarum  
**Warnings**: standard; mention of war, betrayal and character death, and old mech cursing.  
**Summary**: _Ultra Magnus returns to Iacon from the North-West after receaving news that he's going to be a uncle soon._

**Notes**: Based off something I once spent a good majority of my time on (not so long ago actually) and thought, why waist? With some (major) editing, and swooping around I came up with this/these dabbles. Originally it had nothing related to the Transformers fandom. Something on the side for me to do while I'm not working on other stuff. As of now just one-shots/dabbles, not really chapters. No OC's. Swear. The only thing's I may put in myself are names of places.**  
**

Takes place _years_ before 'Simple'.

Feedback is appreciated. No flames, constructive crit. only please.

eta: Many thanks to _taralynden_ for being my beta on this and polishing up my rusty work. Most appreciated!

**oOoOo**

Iacon had changed drastically in the past revolutions. The Nexus Wars had been a serious catalyst to the grand capital's change, there was no overlooking that. The war had defaced the capital like a horrific plague leaving large black scars that didn't appear to be able to be fixed. Today, it was a change for the best and the scars, despite serious doubt were slowly fading with time. The city, after overpowering its own paranoia, had grown back like a forest that had been ravaged by fire. The skyscrapers were just as tall and glistening as they had once been, maybe even more so, since the last Prime's reign. The buildings looked as if they had been built and erected only yesterday. It had a new, young king that was changing the world they lived in for the better. That and Iacon had many allies now, a strong naval and air forces also.

Ultra Magnus sat on his skitter and observed the bustling activity that was just outside the cities massive open gates. It was practically a small town out here though it was just a temporary merchanting market. He could see all sorts of mechs and femmes making their way around with little concern. Seekers (and various other flyer types) and ground gliders alike coexisted together smoothly. He could even see mechanoids with treads and wheels. Not a common thing you saw any more.

There was no tension or violence in the air. The only thing Ultra Magnus could feel was the warm breeze that rolled around the city's walls and touched his frame and fluttered his cloak upon his shoulders. Then there was the various smells that drifted from the market and even the city itself; some were bitter while other's were sweet to the olfactory sensors.

Magnus looked toward the sky as the sound of a lumbering freighter drifted over the city wall. It's large underbelly cast a large looming shadow over the merchanting market as it went on its way as if oblivious to the people below it. You could tell who was used to the freighters that occasionally passed and who wasn't by who kept on with what they were doing and those who glanced up.

He didn't quite understand why his brother didn't think these times weren't a true next 'Golden Age'. Had the war really done that much damage to his brother or was it himself? Was he ignorant to something only his brother could see. Optimus was a Cybertronian like any mech, he'd say that himself, he made mistakes, too. But there was one fact that you couldn't look over: Optimus was rarely wrong about assumptions, whether backed up by fact or not.

Ultra Maguns hoped it was just his brother being his cautious self, like always.

"Boy, you're day dreamin' again."

Magnus jumped not expecting a voice so close to him. Snapping his head around, there was Kup, a smug smirk on his old worn faceplate.

"Kup. I've told you not to do that."

Chuckling with a shrug. "That's what'cha get, lad."

Magnus glared at the old timer as he walked over to his own parked skitter.

"Eh, go easy on him, Kup. We're practically home already. Can't help but anticipate it."

"Thank you, Blaster."

"You're not even a native of Iacon, Blaster."

"So?" The red mech huffed "I've lived here three quarters of my life, that's gotta count for somethin'!"

Magnus sighed and slumped back on his skitter's black seat using his arms to prop himself up as he looked back up gazing toward the city's towering walls. He let his two companions bickering drain away with the sounds from the market.

One of the main reason's they hadn't already entered the city's open gates and weren't in the palace as of yet was because of Blaster. Well not just Blaster but a few other mechs, too. Blaster had loitered around within the market a bit before returning, his small band left behind. Naturally the red mech had a small bag full most likely with junk. They'd also gotten a ping not long before they'd arrived within sight of the city that they needed to pick up some hitch hikers in the Merchant's Market. At first Magnus had no problem with this, like Blaster had said, he was home. . .almost anyway. Now that he looked back at it he should have said that said hitch hikers could make it to the palace themselves. By now he was already growing irritated but luckily he had the patience of a God apparently.

"What is taking those younglings so long!" Unlike some others anyway.

Kup huffed from his skitter, arms crossed over his chest to fix Blaster with a heated glare. Blaster jumped and scurried to his own skitter just in case Kup decided to take his frustrations out on him. No one cared much for getting in front of a irritated Kup. Especially when the humidity was, apparently, bothering the old mech's joints.

"Other Dinobot's still lolling around. Blurr trying to get them to hurry up. And Perceptor? Have no clue."

The three mech's looked around to the only Dinobot that was present and accounted for. The large mechanical lizard was curled up lazily on a pile of straw as if he owned it. No one had, yet, to come to fuss over it so the three mech's left it and the mech alone.

"Well why don't you go and get your brothers already!"

Snarl's tail twitched resembling a lazy feline. "Dinobot's will come when they get bored or in trouble," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Magnus frowned and glanced over at Kup with a questioning gaze. Trouble?

"Speaking of which." Blaster chuckled in a nervous tone from his skitter.

They could hear a commotion now coming from the confines of the market. Running towards the small group was the light blue form of none other than Blurr. He zoomed up to the mechs, transformed in a fury of light blue and hopped on his skitter a state of panic written all over his young faceplate.

"Timetogo!"

"What? Blurr?!" yelled Kup

Without much warning Snarl jumped down from his 'bed' and transformed hovering above the ground for a moment before his systems kicked in; in a flurry of straw and grass, he was heading after the skitter carrying Blurr. He said nothing and being that it had been the fastest the large mech had moved since they'd joined Magnus on his way home it was sure sign that they should take Blurr's parting words into consideration.

"What the _Pit_ is going on?!" yelled Kup, again, as he kicked the skitter's safety latch up and cranked the handle back kicking up a flurry of dust, sand and straw as he too, took off.

At last the other Dinobots showed up. The leader of the odd bunch had a terrified looking Perceptor on his back who was holding on for dear life. Without warning Grimlock transformed to his lumbering heavy loader form, that would probably do well as a tank, and zoomed away toward the gates. Far faster than something of such size you'd think was capable of going. Perceptor was still holding onto for dear life.

In the air was Swoop trailing behind the band.

Letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh, Ultra Magnus kicked the brake stand up and was after the Dinobots. Glancing behind him as they went he saw several mechs running after them, obviously angry. Ultra Magnus frowned. It was an unlikely chance any of those mech's had an alternate form that would be able to catch up to the speed of a ground glider skitter's. He was both glad and unhappy at the situation.

Looking up again he found Swoop who was keeping a nice pace with the small band in from the air. After a few moments of being glared at Swoop cocked his head to one side feeling Magnus' serious expression on him, though he couldn't see it for the mask now over the mech's faceplate.

Slowly the flyer glided down till the tip of his wing nearly touched the skitters small wing strut stabilizer.

"Explain."

"It's, uh, hard to explain. . .sir."

Out of the small band Grimlock most often had with him, Swoop was the only one who didn't have a problem with speech. While none of the other's speech patterns were terrible it was still noticeable on occasions. A trait in the region they came from.

Shaking his head, Ultra Magnus just accelerated forward leaving Swoop behind. Sighing to himself Swoop ascended again and caught the wind with ease.

"Hey Mags!"

Said mech looked over his shoulder, cloak fluttering violently behind him. Catching up quickly were two slick ground vehicles both glistening in the sun's rays. One gold/yellow, the other red and black, mostly red. Well they weren't those angry mechs from the market but, besides Blurr, they were probably the only ones who could keep up with a Skitter in regular alt. mode. That didn't stop Magnus from turning the accelerator knob on the skitter some more.

All was right in the world. . ._his aft_.

oOoOo

To return home, the place you were conceived, born, and raised, you didn't need a reason as to why. It was home. Your home. To be in a familiar place, with familiar walls, scents and smells was relieving. Ultra Magnus most definitely didn't need a reason but he did have one anyway.

Most of the halls in Iacon were huge and decorated simply. As he walked through the large halls he couldn't help but realize that they'd shrunk over the years. Gradually his quick pace slowed as memories rushed back to him. It seemed very recently he and his brothers were playing, running down them raising havoc with the servants and other various mechs and femmes.

Now, it seemed really hard to imagine that the mech behind the war that had nearly destroyed their world had once run down these halls in innocent fun and play with his brothers, like normal younglings.

It was then that Magnus thought: Optronix had died before the war not at it's end.

The light that beamed out a clear window pulled him out of his morbid musing. He didn't need these thoughts. Today. . .today was a good day.

He was going to be an uncle soon. About time, he smiled to himself, and continued on his way.

oOoOo

The large room really didn't have a name. It was just called The Prime's or Optimus' room or something similar. It looked somewhat similar to his down the hall. It was large one constructed in a circular form with large windows over looking the city. The large room had a small handful branching off it. From a private chamber to a bathing room.

Ultra Magnus watched a familiar form walk up to the door before him. Noticing Magnus he paused instead of going on in and waited til he came up.

"Hello, Prowl."

"Hello Ultra Magnus. Glad you finally arrived," Prowl responded in greeting. "Your brother's a forgiving mech but I think it would take you a deal of work if you weren't here for your own nephew's arrival."

Ultra Magnus chuckled as Prowl opened the the large door so they could enter.

"True, that. But he knows I wouldn't miss this for the world."

He'd gotten the news several days prior, that Elita had been with spark for a while. He understood why they'd waited to inform him. Security. While, yes, the war was over, its end was still quite evident and still fresh to a foreigner's eyes. There were still a few days to go from his understanding. What he said was true; he wouldn't miss it for the world. Or at least to be here.

"Magnus!"

To anyone who saw the two mechs, Optimus and Magnus were near identical. They were brother's after all. They weren't necessarily twins but.

Magnus went up to his brother and hugged him and received one back along with a pat on the back. The reason why the mostly white and blue mech had been away was for war relief in the North-West. The cities up there while protected by mountains, valleys and a delta they were still no match for Dark Matter's superior forces.

Moving back but keeping a hand on his brother's shoulder Magnus smiled, mask long since being retracted. "Congratulations, Optimus,." Cocking his head to the side with a cheeky grin. "I honestly can't believe that you're finally going to be a co-creator. Wasn't it you who always said it would me first?"

"Funny. Oh, and I'm still waiting regardless."

The two laughed.

"I should have suspected something as such from the beginning," chuckled a femme.

The two mech's parted and turned toward the soft femme voice. At last Magnus saw his brother's mate for the first time in what seemed like ages. She hadn't changed. She stood tall and beautiful as always. She'd must have been in their shared room because he hadn't seen her until now.

Walking up to his brother's mate he took her hand in a small bow and kissed it's top, moving his cloak fluttering behind him as he did so. "It's good to see you again, 'Lita."

"Hello yourself Magnus. We were beginning to wonder if you were coming or not."

"Of course I'd be here, 'Lita."

**oOoOo**

**Footer Notes**:

Nexus Wars: refers to one of the alias's of the mech who started said war.

Nexus/Dark Matter/Optronix: Are all the same mech. Depending on region/kingdom and context.

Optronix: Is his original name and is the adopted older brother of Magnus and Optimus. Must not be confused with Dreamwave/IDW's carnation of Optimus.

Magnus & Optimus's original names are Dion and Orion (from belief and homage to G1)

Skitter's: Small land craft that usually sit for one passengers. Depending on the most _minimum_ of cargo and weight of is passenger it can succeed 200 mph (based on not being modified) Some are fixed for two passengers. Basically a really fast motorcycle. They have no wheels but air vents (think of a Harrier Jet's thrust vectoring (wiki it). And don't ask me why Blurr's riding one.

They are not on Cybertron but a organic world.

Dinobot's: Haven't figure out what I want to do with them since obviously they can't be dinos any more but I still want them to have a more 'reptilian' appearance but also have a more pre-earth war (like their in War Within forms).

Few vehicles except ground heavy-load transports have treads and/or tires. Most get around via thrust vectors(or whatever they're called) or fans like a air boat or by energy cells. Gotta protect the environment ;) and it seems more 'futuristic' than tires.

Revolution (mentioned above) = a year on the planet. _The complete oribit around the sun_.

**Disclaimer**/**post script**:

Transformers and anything else relating, belong to all respected company's.

The plot/story is mine. No taking w/o notifying me first.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.


	3. dabbles

**Notes**: A few things I took out of my school notebook. Two of these are a little darker, I guess you could say, and give a little light on the war (Nexus Wars/Dark Matter Wars etc.) Questions? Feel free to ask! I'd be delighted to answer...though if it gives away to the plot(yes there is one...somewhere) I can't answer that ;). If they're long, PM me. Simple: just leave a comment. Not beta'd so mistakes are likely. Sorry.

oOo1oOo

He, honestly, believed that war was a necessary evil. If nothing else it was something he could use to get his point across the first time around without having to repeat himself. That, he did use the the full extent. They believed, and he'd let them to the end of time if need be, that jealousy was what made him begin this war in the first place. While it was, it was only one factor. . .a very good excuse, too.

Before he hadn't realized it, these. . ._emotions_, these feelings, had lied dormant within his being. But they had lied just at the surface, waiting to emerge and show their ugly faces. Today he wished he had let them out long ago. Fighting brought a rush like no drug could bring. Seeing the fear in another's eyes was amazing. Knowing that they knew they were weak and powerless -he strived to see it. Power. He loved it. He didn't care if it was a power trip. He loved it anyway.

But he wasn't stupid. Far from it. He was his father's son after all. He knew patience like a mighty feline stalking its prey and waiting for the right moment to strike for the kill. Often waiting hours on end. He knew he had to pace himself with his ambitions or he'd surely over dose and be his own end.

That he couldn't have. While jealously was only part of what fueled his hunger for revenge, he'd also found striking fear was a natural talent for him. He used it like someone who'd known it all their lives. Uncontrolled, shuddering fear. Like a deathly chill over a fogged land were you could only see a few arm lengths in front of one's self.

Standing here now he smirked at his own poetry. The city only a few moments ago had been unscathed my ravaging claws, its buildings tall and erect evening sun glistening off their glasses windows and beams. Noise was motors and other various devices hummed throughout it. The sky above had been changing with the sunset.

Now though it looked like a child's nightmares. Every thing was black, orange and red flames danced around him and through buildings while golden amber's drifted in the air in black and dark gray smoke. Screams of the cities inhabitants filtered through the air too while buildings tumbled to the ground.

Let this city be an example to everyone who dared appose him in the future.

He wasn't kidding around.

oOo2oOo

At one point in time really not that long ago they'd stood at one another's sides in support for the other as political and sibling support. Back then it would have been hard for any of them to imagine one of them not being there. Then that day had come and it had been for the better. Perhaps.

Optimus stood out on the balcony looking over his city wondering were it had all went wrong. Had he been the real exclusive reason for all of this? Sad fact was, yes, he had been part of it. But how could jealousy be this ugly, this painful? All of this, just because his brother had been denied the throne?

As he looked at it, it made absolutely no sense, yet did at the same time. Optimus and Magnus were the same age but Magnus had always been stronger, sometimes appearing to be the older more mature and knowledgeable sparkling than his siblings. Optronix had been older then both of them by just a few revolutions. Why would the lack of 'true blood' made a difference?

The Matrix residing within his chest now wasn't talking and even if his father was alive he probably wouldn't said much either so sooth the churning questions that had no answers.

oOo3oOo

He just stood there not really sure what to do while his father knelt in front of him one knee on the floor. He could feel the presence of his creator behind him even he couldn't feel her physically. He felt the comfort and encouragement she sent him through their bond but wasn't really sure what he should send back though he was pretty sure that she could sense his uncertainty of what to do.

Wait.

Was _he_ suppose to do something?

Nipping at his own lip component with his denta he glanced around the room he was in at the other mech's present. Prowl stood off to the side looking like a statue as always. Ratchet was standing off to the side arms crossed over his chest plate with a thin grin on his light colored gun-metal faceplate like he was watching a humorous vid-clip. Hot Rod turned back to his father and what he was holding still utterly unsure. He looked up as she mother knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, honey. He's not going to hurt you. You can move closer."

Oh, he wasn't worried about the little. . ._thing_ hurting him, no. What was he going to do? _Nom_ him raw or something? Hot Rod resisted a shudder of thinking about the being leaked on him. Eww.

Without warning the little thing shifted in his father's arms and let out a large yawn. Mouth opening wide. Hot Rod waited to see if his mouth would swallow his little face. Finished yawning Hot Rod froze when the little thing turned his impossibly light blue optics from his father to him. Oh great.

Hot Rod looked up at his mother then his dad.

"Wha' is it?"

oOoOo

A/N:

There was a fourth one, but it turned out to be to long for a snippet thingy. I'll work on it some more later.

**Disclaimer**/**post script**:

Hope you enjoyed. Comments loved but not forced upon you.

Constructive criticism welcomed. NO flames/snobbish remarks _what so ever_.

Self beta'ed so some mistakes are possible/likely. I try.

Transformers and anything else relating, belong to all respected company's.

The plot/story is mine. No taking w/o notifying me first.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.


	4. Counter Parts

**Title**: 'Counter Part's'  
**Rating**: PG  
**'verse/series**: AU, Dux Iaconiarum  
**Warnings**: none that I'm aware of.  
**Summary**: n/a

**Notes**: Based off something I once spent a good majority of my time on (not so long ago actually) and thought, why waist? With some (major) editing, and swopping around I came up with this/these dabbles. Originally it had nothing related to the Transformers fandom. Something on the side for me to do while I'm not working on other stuff. As of now just one-shots/dabbles, not really chapters.

The title is done like that intentionally. Was just suppose to be a dabble but figured it was worth not being so even if though I really _dislike_ how it turned out.

Not beta'd so mistakes are likely. Feedback is greatly loved. _No_ flames, constructive crit. only please.

**oOoOo**

Pre Dark Matter War

"_Twins? Are you certain? That's unbelievable!"_

"Yes, I'm certain! The medic's have been whispering about it. It was just a matter of time before word got out."

Twins. By some they are considered to be miracles, oddities, bad or good omens, freaks of nature, unexplained natural or perhaps unnatural phenomenon, gift's from Primus himself or as some would say; the Unmaker. One truth above all else though and couldn't be tossed aside easily remained firm. They were rare to a point of near non-existence. But that day, word slowly had gotten out and after that had spread like wildfire. The current Lord of Iacon's mate had been carrying a spark but after some unforeseen events and most certainly unseen by The Prime's personal physician, the sparks had quite literally, split.

But for it to happen again within just a few revolutions was unheard of to say the least.

The Dark Matter Wars - after the catastrophe of Praxus

The city, to put it simple, had been _decimated_. It lied in ruins in a grave made out of its own metal and ash. Optimus remembered what it had once looked liked and it angered him that he'd let this happen to this once beautiful city. Skyscrapers had stretched to the heavens, glistening in the suns rays. Now only smoke and ash clouded the sky above blocking out any rays of sunlight. . .and it felt like hope, too. The occasional ash speck landed on his frame without a sound but he ignored it. Steady footfalls from behind him drew his mind momentarily away from his dark musings over the city. Only a few buildings remained standing now but even those hadn't been spared from scar's from the battle.

It angered him even more that someone so close to him, or at least had been, had been allowed to do this.

Quietly without word his Second came to a stiff halt at his right side his sky blue optics scanning over the ugly sad scene before him. His processor turning.

"Have you realized it, Prowl?"

Blade wings that sat against his back twitched ever so slightly sensors that ran through them involuntarily scanning the area. "Realized what, sir?"

"You and I and the tales surrounding are step into this world." He paused a moment, "Though, It's probably more my fault than yours. Certainly"

His mask remained over his face letting only his blue optics and the upper part of his nasal plate to be seen. They'd been the closes of friends sense their youngling years when the black and white Praxian's father had moved here to Iacon. Though the two were far different Optimus and Prowl shared similar beliefs and while it was true they didn't share nearly as many the same beliefs they were two mech's that could push aside their differences. Today, Prowl stood at his right hand both figuratively and literally and the worked well with one another, both on and off the battlefield.

"I don't understand, what you're referring to, sir."

Turning his blue helm to face the black and white. "We're twins, Prowl." Looking back over what was left of Praxus. "I have Magnus. You have Smokescreen."

It took a moment to realize what his friend and superior was referring to. Wings stretching out away from his back slightly unconsciously. "Those are just superstitious myths created by ignorant mechs." I Prowl was another mech with a different personality all together Prime thought he would have turned, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in irritation, but he wasn't. If it wasn't for the circumstances Prime would have chuckled, but it wasn't he just stared at his Second for a moment saying nothing.

"I'm sorry, Prowl."

"For what, sir?"

For some reason, the reply upset Optimus but he gave nothing away that it did. He wouldn't get angry at Prowl, though. It was pointless.

"This was your home city, Prowl." Something stirred in Prime's chest forcing him to look down. "I. . .have failed you and your people."

Behind them, further into the room the door parted with a slightly screech. It's mechanisms had been damaged during the battle here in Praxus. Prowl made no recollection that Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen had walked in. Turning fully to face his commander, his Prime, his face more serious than it usually was. "You, Optimus, have nothing to apologize for." The two new arrivals came to a stop a few paces from their brother's, staying silent as Prowl continued. "I may have lost nearly all my people but you are not a fault here. Understand." He took a step back glancing out of the corner of his optic at his twin and Prime's twin. "Right now, I think it's best if we just focus on those closes to use."

Finally Prime turned looking over his shoulder at the three mech's he'd heard arrive and gave a slight smile under his mask.

**oOoOo**

**Footer Notes**:

Dark Matter Wars: Same thing as Nexus Wars. refers to one of the alias's of the mech who started said war.

Praxus: going along with the somewhat canon idea that Praxus was destroyed and Bluestreak being the only survivor. I was going to include that bit but I decided against it b/c it was starying from bases of this ficlet. Maybe later.

Still haven't decided if I really want Smokescreen being Prowl's twin. I knew I wanted Blue being his/their little brother. I may include Silverstreak as an individual character as well.

**Disclaimer**/**post script**:

Hope you enjoyed. Comments loved but not forced upon you.

Transformers and anything else relating, belong to all respected company's.

The plot/story is mine. No taking w/o notifying me first.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.


End file.
